Finisher
A finisher, also known as a Finishing Move, is a special move performed by the player's character. A finisher can either require a specific input during or at the end of match during the Finish him/her! period, though some may require an entire sequence of specific inputs. For Brutalities in Mortal Kombat X, this is varied per character. List of Finishers *'Animality', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat 3'', that allows the victorious player's character to turn into an animal following the defeat of the opponent, after which they proceed to maul the opponent to death. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat II'' that, once a specific input is entered from the player following their victory, would turn the opponent into an infant version of themselves. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Brutality', a finisher introduced in the home versions of ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'', that originally served as a combo ending finisher that would violently make the opponent explode into bones. In MK: Shaolin Monks, they function as a power-up mode of sorts that turns normal attacks into devastating combo assaults capable of instantly killing enemies. The finisher is later reintroduced in Mortal Kombat X as a finisher that would swiftly kill the opponent from either a Special Move, an X-Ray attack, a certain combo, or a throw. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MKX, MK11) *'Fatality', the original finisher that was introduced in the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game, that allows the player to kill their opponent in a disturbing, gory, or even humorous fashion. This unseen level of violence in a video game (notably the introduction of Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality) was what lead to the development of the ESRB rating system used in all modern gaming. (All games) *'Faction Kill', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat X'', that would have the victorious player's character call in their faction to finish off the opponent in a sudden and violent fashion. (MKX) *'Fergality', a finisher performed by Raiden in the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis version of Mortal Kombat II, the defeated player's character turns into Probe Ltd. employee Fergus McGovern, who worked on the port for this game. (MKII) *'Friendship', a finisher introduced in Mortal Kombat II, that allows the player's character upon their opponents defeat to perform various acts of kindness and goodwill towards their opponent instead of killing them after winning the match. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Heroic Brutality', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'', that serves as the DC heroes' Fatality alternative which would end the opponent in more of a merciful approach as opposed to violently killing off the character. (MKvsDC) *'Hara-Kiri', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' that allows the losing fighter to perform suicide in a violent fashion, if a finisher is not performed by the winner in time. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Kreate-A-Fatality', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'', that allowed the player's character to create their own Fatality using a variation of different moves in a timed sequence. (MKA) *'Multality', a finisher introduced in ''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'', that would allow the player to instantly kill multiple enemies within the finisher's radius. (MK:SM) *'Quitality', an online-only finisher introduced in Mortal Kombat X, that would cause the quitting player's character's head to explode immediately after leaving the match. In Mortal Kombat 11, their entire body explodes into a puddle of gore. (MKX, MK11) *'Stage Fatality', the second finisher introduced in the original ''Mortal Kombat'' game, that allows the victorious player to kill the opponent using the stage's environment. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) *'Stage Brutality', a finisher introduced in Mortal Kombat X, that allows the player to kill their opponent using an interactable object from the stage, causing an immediate win. (MKX, MK11) Gallery MK2 Babality.png|Babality in Mortal Kombat II. Fergality MK2.png|Fergality in Mortal Kombat II. Sub-Zero Friendship MK3.png|Friendship in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Scorpion Penguin Animality.png|Animality in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Brutality.png|Brutality in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Stage Fatality MK4.png|Stage Fatality in Mortal Kombat 4. Sindel Mileena Hara-Kiri MKD.png|Mileena performed Hara-Kiri in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Mutality MKSM Liu Kang.png|Multality in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. MKA Frost Deadly Fatality.png|Frost performing a Kustom/Deadly Fatality in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. MKvsDCU Superman Heroic Brutality.png|Heroic Brutality in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Quitality Sub-Zero & Scorpion.png|Quitality in Mortal Kombat X. MKX Faction Kill Johnny Cage BoS.png|Faction Kill in Mortal Kombat X. Stage Brutality Forest Trunk MKX.png|Stage Brutality in Mortal Kombat X. FatalityanimationMK9.gif|''MK 2011'' Fatality text animation. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Finishing Moves Category:Fatality Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology Category:Glossary